In the electrical fitting art there is the need for what are typically called pull (pulling) elbows or pull elbow fittings that allow for two pieces of conduit to be connected typically at right angles to each other and to allow electrical wiring to pass therethrough.
Prior art devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,851 disclose a pulling elbow having an opening which is positioned away from the hubs of the housing. Although this allows for access to the interior space of the body of the pulling elbow, it does so in a region which is not easy to reach once the pulling elbow is positioned in place, especially if it is positioned against a flat surface. In particular, such pulling elbows present a significant impediment to access into the pulling elbow if the elbow is positioned against a flat surface adjacent that of the cover.